Bring your Daughter to Work Day!
by Shadow-Ninja-Captain69
Summary: What happens when the Kazekage brings his daughter to work? Hmmm...Read and you shall see!


**HELLO! First! I want to apologize for not updating " The Weird Ninja" or another stories. Writer's block and moving a lot TT-TT. NO EXCUSES ON MY PART –bows deeply- THIS STORY, however, popped randomly into my head! **

**Gaara: LIES. – glares-**

**Me: Fiiinee…. I was getting my eyes checked today and I saw this cute little girl and that's when it really popped into my head **

**I don't own Gaara or made up the name Karura. Kishimoto-san great mind did. I do own Neko though :3 **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this! It only took me about…neehhh….an hour to type ^^ **

**Gaara: -holds up lie detector scanner- She tells the truth.**

**Me: SEE! SEE! Anyway Enjoy!**

_(^^)_

"DADDYYYYY!" squealed a little girl. Gaara flinched at the noise, causing him to rip the paper he was currently reading. _Greeeat, _Gaara thought. He looked to his right to find a five year old girl version of himself staring at him.

"Yes, sweetheart…." He said with a sigh.

"Will you play with me?" she asked. He stared at her and she stared back. After several minutes of an intense stare down, Gaara blinked.

"I WIN!" she yelled, smiling so big. Gaara chuckled and reached over to pick her up. He plopped her in his lap and asked,

"What would you like to play, you little firefly?"

She pondered for a moment, her face going to great concentration….

"I know!" she exclaimed," I want to do your hair :D!" Gaara's eye twitched._ Do...my… hair..._, he thought. "Pleeeaasssse daddy!" she said, pulling the infamous jutsu on him, The Puppy Face. Gaara panicked. _SHIT. She learned THAT jutsu. _He sighed, but with defeat.

"Alright, Karura…you can do my hair…"Gaara said.

"YAY! "She squealed again. Gaara flinched at the sound yet again. His daughter ran to her backpack and gathered the supplies as Gaara moved to the floor in front of his desk for her.

"Okay Daddy! You will look so pretty!" She said in delight.

_GOD I HOPE NO ONE WALKS IN._

Ten minutes later…

The little girl took a few steps back, admiring her handiwork. She smiled and said,

"You look pretty Daddy!" She went back to her bag and grabbed a mirror and gave it to her father. Gaara took the mirror, and looked.

His hair was brushed back and had sparkly rainbow kitty snap clips holding it back. He stared with wide eyes at the man with sparkly rainbow kitty snap clips in his red hair. He shifted the mirror to his left to see the back of his head and it was done in the same fashion but in the opposite direction. He was speechless O.O

The little red head girl stared and frowned a little.

"Daddy?" she asked. He shifted his eyes to her. "Do you like it?" She looked at him with hope and curiosity in her eyes. Gaara opened his mouth and said

"It …looks …wonderful!" He said with a laugh. She smiled so big it rivaled Naruto's. She launched herself into his arms squealing. Gaara fell back and started to tickle her. Her squeal went up a few more decibels.

"Rawr!" Gaara growled. He stood up with his daughter in his arms and swung her around and she giggled her head off.

A knock came at the door and Gaara slowed down his swing and settled her on his hip.

"Come in!" he said, his voice still holding laughter. The person opened the door and said while entering,

"So the Lightening Village asked for…some …shinobi…" it was none other than Kankuro, who drifted off and stare at his young brother and his niece. He stared at Gaara's new hairdo. Gaara stared back with a serious expression on his face and said, "What?"

"Doesn't he look pretty, Uncle Kuro!?" Karura asked, admiring her masterpiece with awe again. Kankuro continued to stare. Then….

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NICE HAIR!" Kankuro laughed out loud. He doubled over and tears started to fall from laughing so hard. Gaara furrowed his brow in annoyance and some anger. Little Karura just kept on staring at her uncle with a smile.

"Shut up, Kankuro." Gaara said, his eye twitching yet again. Kankuro finally started to settled down, wiping away the laughing tears. He cleared his throat.

"Ahem, yea...Hahah….well… I have to say, Karura, nice job." He said with laugh still in his voice.

"Thank you !" She said with pride.

"You know what? These can wait til tomorrow….hahaha! I still can't stop laughing!" Kankuro got out. Gaara looked at him with pure anger but Kankuro ignored it.

"Kankuro, I swear-"Gaara began but Kankuro cut him off.

"Yea yea. Don't worry." Kankuro waved it off with a big grin on his face." It will stay with me... or more like within the family." Kankuro turned to the door and walked out. Karura turned to her daddy and asked, "Is time to go home yet?"

Gaara looked at the sun outside and said with a smile, "Why I believe it is."

"YAAAAAYYY! I WANT TO SEE MOOMMY!" she squealed. _I am going to go deaf before I hit 30, _Gaara thought with dread.

Gaara put Karura on the ground and told her to pack up her things. She rushed to gather her salon supplies and stuffed in while Gaara organized his desk for tomorrow. He grabbed his gourd and slung it across his back as per usual. He grabbed his head dress and then remembered his hair was still in its funky up do. He reached to take the clips out when his daughter spoke,

"Are you going to take it out, daddy?" she asked with sad eyes . Gaara hung his in defeat. _Craaaap…_ "No sweetheart.. I was…checking to make sure it didn't fall out …" he said nervously." Hehe..."

"Yay! Now the whole village will know you're pretty! :D" She exclaimed while taking his hand. Gaara sweated "Yea…the WHOLE village…" _The former host of the bloodthirsty Shukaku and the named powerful Kazekage will be pretty for the whole village to see… OH JOY._

They walked out of his office and out of the building. Gaara couldn't help but feel a mixture of nervousness of his hair and pride in his daughter. They walked towards the mansion when Karura spoke with a grin,

"Daddy I love you! " Gaara looked at her and smiled back and said," I love you too, Karura."

"GAAAAAAARRRRAAAAA! KAAARRRRUUUURRRAAA!" someone screamed. They both look up to see a woman with short black hair to her chin, running towards them and full speed. Karura released her Father's hand and ran towards the woman screaming back, "MOOOOMMMMMYYYYYYY!" Gaara watched as the older woman swept up her daughter and hugged her with such love. Gaara then thought, _That's where she got the squealing from…_ Gaara sighed again.

"Daddy! Show mommy what I did!" The little girl was so excited about her art. Gaara shuffled to the pair and rolled his eyes at his wife with a smile.

"So what do thing of my new style, Neko?" he asked sarcastically playful. Neko stared and giggled. "I think it looks absolutely wonderful!" she exclaimed and grinned at him.

" I did it , mommy!" Karura pointed out. "Want me to do yours next!?"

"Yes please!" Neko responded. Gaara shook his head at the two most beautiful girls in his life with a smile. Then thought again _Looks like me but has her mother's smile and personality…_

"Let's go home, goofballs." He said with smile lighting up his face. He grabbed his wife's hand and headed home. He should bring his daughter to work more often.

With Kankuro…

" And so he had these SPARKLY RAINBOW KITTY clips in his hair!" Kankuro shouted, laughing. The Jounin Council laughed along with him. Baki however knew better, knowing that Kankuro was gonna get it.

**WELL!? GOOD? BAD? WONDERFUL? HORRIBLE? MAYBE? Send in a review and anything that needs inproving! Heck, PM me!**

**Thank you for your you time to read this though **

**Gaara: She is in great debt to you.**

**Me: YES I AM! –go to knees and bows- **

**Gaara: You promised. –hold hand out-**

**Me: -looks up- Ah yes! Your payment…- looks both ways- As promised. One dozen Chocolate chip cookies. – Slips plate of cookies in his hand-**

**Gaara: Nice doing business with you- eats cookie-**

**Me: Bai! :3**


End file.
